Attachment devices of this type are, for example, generally used in motor vehicles for attaching moldings and wheel covers and are therefore known. Such moldings are usually first mounted onto a support part that has not yet been mounted, which support part together with the molding is subsequently attached to the appropriate area of the motor vehicle. If the molding or wheel covers do not always appear completely uniform, which, for example, is unavoidably the case for real-wood veneer due to varying grain or varying color tone, then one must make sure that matching wheel covers and moldings are installed in a vehicle from a decorative point of view. Presently, in the assembly of a motor vehicle, this results in the support parts, which are provided with a molding corresponding to the appearance of the moldings mounted on them, are matched as a uniform kit which naturally represents a substantial expense.
The disadvantage in the known attachment devices is that the components to be attached, after they have been attached, can only be detached from the support part with difficulty. In the case of real-wood veneer, however, it is often necessary to replace all the moldings, even when only one has become defective because otherwise a uniform appearance is not produced due to varying grain.
The task of the invention is to design an attachment device of the type initially mentioned such that the components to be attached to it can be attached in a simple manner to a support part that is already mounted, and if necessary, can be detached again without damage to the components.
This task is solved in accordance with the invention in that the shank is connected rotatably to the head of the clamp body and has a diameter in one radial direction which leads to clamping in the clamp part and a diameter in another radial direction which eliminates clamping.
By means of this design, it is possible to bring the clamp body out of the clamp position into a position that removes the clamping by simply runing it on its shank, which makes it possible to pull the attached part with the clamp bodies off the support part. Therefore, moldings, wheel covers or the like can be quickly and easily detached without damage to the components.
The rotatability of the shank of the clamp bodies relative to their respective head can be especially simply achieved if the shank is screwed in with a threaded stem into a threaded boring of the head and rests with a collar on its head in the completely screwed-in position. A fixed position is produced by this collar as soon as the shank is completely screwed in. Therefore, under this condition, the head can be connected to the component to be attached such that the said shank is in an angle position leading to clamping. To detach it, the shank must then be rotated backwards, for example, by 90 degrees. The stop formed by the collar has the additional advantage of eliminating from within any unintentional rotation of the shank out of its clamp position.
The necesssary difference in diameter of the shank can be especially simply achieved when, in accordance with another variant of the invention, the difference in diameter is formed in two radial directions by two opposite flattenings of the shank.
For the purpose of preserving the clamping, the shank can be very easily rotated when an axial groove is provided in the front of the shank which is turned away from the head.
Also advantageous is another variant of the invention, according to which the clamp part having the clamp receptacles is a terminal strip which has fasteners for attaching to a support part to be provided with the component to be connected. By means of this characteristic, for example, in the case of mounting door panels outside the motor vehicle, only the terminal strips can first be attached to the door panels, and then the door panels can be installed in the motor vehicle. After finishing the moldings can be entirely mounted in the motor vehicle. Only then does this make it possible to match the moldings such that their grains match. Another advantage of the terminal strips is that the terminal strips can be attached to the respectively appropriate position of the support part for offsetting variations. It should also be emphasized that such a terminal strip can be made very flat such that a low overall height is obtained.
The terminal strip can be very simply attached to the support part when the fasteners are staples which are designed to be hammered into the support part and project away from the terminal strip.